Seratus Delapanpuluh Derajat
by hunhantrash
Summary: Potongan kisah hidup manusia abstrak bernama Sehun dan Luhan di berbagai situasi dan kondisi. HunHan. YAOI. BoyxBoy. Oneshoot(s) penuh gula-gula karena hidup mereka sudah terlalu berat di dunia nyata.
1. Bagian satu

**Bagian satu: Dimana Semua Keajaiban Itu Berasal**

Malam itu, seperti malam biasanya, dengan pengandaian-pengandaian yang mungkin sudah kau hafal di luar kepala. Keadaan Seoul di malam hari yang tidak ada bedanya dengan malam, memang benar benar kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Lampu-lampu yang menyala terang seperti menantang bintang-bintang di angkasa. Suara deru kendaraan bermotor yang bersahutan di rute panjang entah menuju kemana.

Namun, cerita ini tidak dimulai dari sana, bukan dari tengah kota itu. Cerita ini dimulai dari remaja yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kuat kantung belanja yang terlihat penuh dan jelas sekali berat. Matanya dengan malas menatap jalan sepi di depannya, ah jelas saja, itu sekitar pukul sebelas malam, hanya ada satu orang gila yang berjalan sendirian pada malam dingin seperti ini di jalan yang hampir sepenuhnya gelap jika tidak ada penerang jalan yang bersinar redup, kadang berkedip, yang menerangi jalan dengan secukupnya.

Yah, orang gila itu Luhan.

Bahunya terangkat satu, bertugas memegangi telepon genggamnya yang sedang menghubungkannya dengan manusia lain di ujung sana, yang mungkin sedang menghangatkan diri dengan selimut hangat yang melilit tubuhnya dan tempat tidur yang empuk, membiarkan kawan baiknya melawan dingin yang menusuk kulit sendirian.

Berlebihan memang.

"Iya, iya, Chan, astaga― kau tinggal mengajaknya berkencan, kalian sudah cukup jauh untuk dianggap hanya teman."

Chan untuk Park Chanyeol, manusia―mungkin mutan karena ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti raksasa, dan telinganya yang lebar, alih-alih menggemaskan seperti Dumbo, malah terlihat seperti salah satu pemeran dalam seri film Star Wars―yang berkomitmen untuk mengganggu Luhan seumur hidupnya. Sedang dimabuk cinta dengan anggota penting dari Klub Musik, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Lu, bagaimana jika aku ditolak?!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia benar benar butuh Chanyeol untuk diam sehingga dia bisa fokus pada perjalanannya menuju rumahnya dan bertemu kekasih tercinta―tempat tidur tercintanya, _obviously_.

"Hey, dengar, Chanyeol Park, tenanglah, aku yakin seribu persen Corgi itu sudah tergila-gila padamu."

"Hehe.. Benarkah? Ey, Lu, jangan menggodaku begitu."

Luhan bergidik. Manusia ini sangat menyeramkan ketika jatuh cinta. Biasanya memang sudah menyeramkan, tapi saat dia jatuh cinta, dia jadi amat sangat menyeramkan sekali, memang butuh kalimat paling tidak efektif untuk menggambarkan betapa menyeramkannya Chanyeol saat ini. Apalagi suara beratnya itu jika sudah merengek manja, Luhan benar benar ingin muntah.

"Tapi, Luuu, bagaimana jika itu hanya asumsimu? Hidupmu itu 'kan penuh dengan warna merah jambu, kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, apapun sejenis itu, pangeran-pangeran telanj―"

"Kau minta dipukul ya?"

"Hehe, maaf. Tapi, serius, bagaimana kalau seandainya dia memang menyukaiku, tapi perasaannya berubah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya?"

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Yah, mungkin saja kan? Perasaan manusia berubah sewaktu-waktu."

"Corgi itu bukan manusia."

"Kau benar, hihi, dia malaikat."

Saat itu, Luhan hampir percaya bahwa Chanyeol tidak hanya mabuk cinta tapi juga mabuk ganja.

" _Anyway_ , sudahlah, nyatakan saja, tinggal mengatakan _Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu, aku bisa gila karenamu,_ atau katakan hal lain yang benar benar kau rasakan, lalu akhiri dengan, _berkencanlah denganku!_ "

"Aku tau bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Nah, kalau tau, sekarang kau tinggal menyatakannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika walaupun aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku tetap kehilangan dia?"

"Kalau begitu selamat."

"Selamat?"

"Kau akan melanjutkan masa jomblomu yang menyedihkan."

"Sialan."

Luhan tergelak, Tawanya tanpa ia sadari membuat bahunya terguncang dan menyebabkan benda milenial berbentuk persegi panjang itu menggelincir bebas dari bahunya.

 _Krek._

Bukan, tentu saja itu bukan su ara ponsel yang jatuh. Yah, ponselnya memang jatuh, tapi itu tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan parah, kecuali jika ponselnya―

Terinjak.

Terinjak orang yang sedang berlari, dan sialnya orang itu malah tidak segera memindahkan kakinya dari ponsel Luhan, mungkin ia sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu malah hanya menatap ponselnya dan ponsel yang ia injak secara bergantian dengan mata yang membulat, tidak mengindahkan rahang Luhan yang bergantung bebas, atau raut wajah Luhan yang seperti baru saja terkena kutukan selama tujuh keturunan.

"Hey, itu-"

"ASTAGA SYUKURLAH! KUKIRA ITU PONSELKU!"

Tunggu, apa?

Laki-laki dengan hoodie biru langit dan masker, yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas―apalagi dengan pencerahan yang temaram ini―itu malah memeluk ponselnya sepenuh hati seperti itu adalah kekasih hatinya, pasangan hidupnya, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya yang memenuhi pikirannya, menyempurnakan takdirnya.

Dan disitulah Luhan, masih menganga, menyadari ponselnya yang nahas terinjak kaki raksasa manusia menyebalkan di depannya.

"Y-YAK!"

Secepat kecepatan jatuh tupai yang pandai melompat, kesadaran Luhan kembali. Ia mendorong lelaki itu dan menyelamatkan ponselnya yang ia harap baik baik saja, walau ia yakin itu tidak baik-baik saja. Luhan memungut ponselnya yang mati dan melihat layarnya yang pecah merasa setengah atau mungkin malah tiga perempat jiwanya pergi.

"Aish! Sakit tau- kenapa mendorongku?!"

Luhan mendongak menatap laki –laki yang diperkirakannya memiliki tinggi sekitar lima senti darinya itu, ia memincingkan mata rusanya.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Ponselku ini- ponselku hancur!"

Lelaki itu terkejut, untuk persekian detik, mengingat walaupun bukan ponselnya ia masih menginjak ponsel seseorang, dan tampaknya itu ponsel laki laki pendek di depannya, kemudian merengut, bisa digambarkan seperti anjing dengan telinga yang terlipat ke bawah dan ekor yang lemas. Ia merasa bersalah, telah melakukan tindak kejahahatan, dan sepertinya itu pembunuhan ponsel.

"M-maaf."

Sebenarnya laki-laki itu juga sedikit takut karena ada api imajiner di sekitar Luhan. Laki-laki itu hanya menunduk dan menunggu kemarahan Luhan kemudian. Alih-alih mendengar sumpah serapah atau umpatan kekesalan, laki-laki itu malah mendengar suara helaan nafas.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Luhan sendiri benar benar merasa tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu ada _file_ penting di ponsel itu, mungkin hanya nomor-nomor random yang mengirimkannya pesan, dan pesan-pesan dari temannya yang belum ia balas. Selebihnya itu bisa diganti, lagipula ia bisa beli lagi besok, orangtuanya yang tinggal jauh di seberang negara itu tidak akan membiarkan anak laki-laki perantaunya hidup tanpa ponsel barang sehari saja.

"S-serius?!"

Laki-laki itu melongo, merasa perubahan emosi laki-laki di depannya ini terlalu cepat. Luhan mengangguk, entah kenapa merasa familiar dengan suara laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata elang itu kemudian beradu pandang dengan obsidian rusa di dipannya dan wajah yang menatapnya dengan lembut di bawah sinar temaram lampu, yang membuat suasananya menjadi err―romantis?

Dan untuk sejenak, dua orang itu yakin mereka saling tenggelam dalam tatapan masing masing, ada yang aneh disana, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan tatapannya satu sama lain.

Yah, sampai lampu jalan itu berkedip lalu mati.

"WAAAAA!"

Kedua suara itu menyatu dan suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari terbirit-birit menyusul setelahnya.

Lucu memang, bayangkan dua orang remaja yang badannya sama sama bongsor, walau yang satu lebih besar, lari terbirit birit karena lampu jalan yang mati.

 _Dan, yah, sampai sinilah akhir dari bagian satu._

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Ini _drabble_ , jadi jangan heran kalau kurang dari seribu kata hehe. Alasan saja sebenarnya ya karena saya nggak terlalu tahan nulis banyak-banyak, maafkan:') Tentu, saya tau diri kalau tulisan saya ini lebih pantas masuk tempat sampah, bareng sama _Tampan dan Berani_ punyanya Squidward. Saya usahakan satu hari minimal satu chapter selama liburan, tapi jangan percaya sama saya, saya nggak bisa dipercaya:')

 _Anyway_ , ini juga isinya suka-suka. Jadi alurnya bisa maju mundur nggak karuan:')

Terakhir, terimakasih buat yang mau baca, yang cuma buka tab terus ditutup lagi. Terakhirnya terakhir, saya nerima kritikan dan saran. Terimakasih!


	2. Bagian dua

**Bagian dua:** **Saat Dingin, Kau Milikku! (1)**

Hari itu hujan. Suasana yang sangat ideal untuk berbagi pelukan di balik selimut, atau kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tapi, disinilah Luhan, sendirian dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Kekasihnya kemana?

Pertanyaan bagus. Kekasihnya pergi jauh untuk perjalanan bisnis, tepatnya di ruang tengah. Jangan protes, menurut Luhan, jika kekasihnya itu tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, berarti dia jauh. Sehun bergelut dengan semua tugasnya sejak pagi. Dan ini sudah siang.Itu berarti masih ada sore dan malam waktu untuk mengacuhkan Luhan seharian ini.

Luhan mendengus. Ia ingin memeluk manusia es yang hangat itu. Memenuhi penciumannya dengan aroma khas Sehun, lalu mengecup, mungkin sedikit menggigit disana sini. Hanya menggigit, serius.

"SEHUNAA!!"

Luhan merengek. Berharap kekasihnya itu menghampirinya dan memberinya pelukan, atau menengoknya sebentar saja saja. Ia sudah menjatuhkan hampir semua barang yang ada di tempat tidurnya, entah itu ditendang atau dilempar, bahkan ponsel barunya jadi korban juga. Hanya selimutnya yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Luhan juga masih di atas tempat tidur, tentu saja.

"Sebentar Luhannie."

Terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar bingung tidak tau ingin melakukan apa. Ia bahkan bosan bermain ponsel, yang menjadi alasan kenapa ponsel itu tergeletak tidak bernyawa di bawah tempat tidur.

Padahal memang ponsel 'kan tidak bernyawa.

Laki-laki bersurai coklat madu itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehunnya di ruang tengah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin, selimut tebal berwarna putih itu Luhan bawa karena suhu yang benar benar dingin, mungkin itu bisa digunakan nanti, untuk menangkap Sehun mungkin, digunakan sebagai jaring.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian mengganggu untuk Sehunnienya. Padahal niatnya sendiri sudah jelas untuk mengganggu. Luhan kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat berantakan, walau ia harus mengakui, dengan Sehun berantakanpun, dia kalah tampan.

"Hunnie."

"Iya."

Sebuah kurva negatif terbentuk oleh bibir plum Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun untuk mengambil perhatian Sehun, mengamati apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan tulisan-tulisan dan angka-angka random yang tidak ia mengerti. Sehun, dengan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata, walaupun masih bersekolah memang sering diminta ayahnya untuk mengerjakan satu, dua pekerjaan perusahaan yang benar-benar tidak sampai di kepala penuh gula-gula milik Luhan.

Mengalihkan matanya dari laptop yang digunakan kekasihnya, lalu menatap pemuda Oh di sampingnya. Dari tempat Luhan duduk, wajah Sehun tidak terlalu terlihat, lebih fokus pada rahangnya yang tajam, dan fitur wajahnya yang lain yang menonjol, seperti hidung, atau mata tajamnya dengan kacamata yang sedikit merosot dari tempatnya.

Kadang, Luhan penasaran apakah Sehun adalah satu dari makhluk seperti botol kecap yang diberi nyawa, tapi bedanya dia sejenis patung dewa Yunani yang diberi nyawa lalu tertiup angin ke Korea.

Okay, ini mulai _random_. Isi kepala Luhan terlalu _random_.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, tatapan intensnya itu membuat Sehun terusik dan menatapnya balik, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Luhan terkekeh karena berhasil mengusik Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, Luhan hanya ingin mengganggu Sehun.

" _Saranghae_."

Tatapan Sehun berubah datar. Ia mendorong dahi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya pelan.

"Tidur sana, aku mau bekerja."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tidak membantah perintah Sehun, ia beranjak dari sofa, walau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali tidur, atau bahkan kembali ke kamar.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sejak pukul enam pagi tadi. Luhan bahkan ragu kalau Sehun sudah mandi pagi tadi.

 _Ah iya, Sehun belum sarapan!_

Luhan mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berpikir ingin memasak apa untuk Sehunnya yang sibuk. Makanan yang membuat Sehunnya kembali bersemangat dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Satu, dua menit terlewati dengan Luhan duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tangan menumpu wajahnya memikirkan hidangan apa yang akan dia buat untuk Sehun. Kemudian waktu berganti menjadi sepuluh menit, lalu lima menit.

 _Ah!_

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. Mengingat sesuatu.

 _Kenapa aku bingung mau membuat apa kalau satu-satunya hidangan_ _ **non-instant** yang bisa kumasak hanya nasi goreng?!_

Bodoh memang. Tapi setidaknya Luhan sudah memutuskan akan memasak apa. Ia beranjak dari kursi, membuka kulkas, menyiapkan segala yang ia butuhkan untuk nasi gorengnya, dan berkutat dengan itu.

Suara barang berjatuhan, atau pekikan pelan mengikuti berjalannya proses memasak, atau mungkin perang di dapur. Mau tak mau, hal itu menyebabkan konsentrasi Sehun buyar.

Sehun kemudian menaruh laptopnya, menatap ke arah dapur sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidak benar-benar digerakkan selama berjam-jam.

"Luhan?"

"Sebentar!"

Sehun sebenarnya khawatir ada kebakaran di dapur. Luhan itu parah sekali kalau masalah memasak, bukan rasa masakannya, lebih ke keadaan rumah setelah ia memasak, dan tangannya. Tapi, toh, Luhan pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan, jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot untuk menengoknya di dapur. Kalau ada apa apa, pasti Luhan akan memberitahunya.

"Sehunnie!"

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari pintu dapur. Wajah itu hanya diam disana sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Tangannya muncul kemudian membuat gestur memanggil Sehun untuk datang menghampirinya.

Sehun menatap lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu dengan penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak menghampirinya.

" _D_ _dududun!_ Aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu!"

Luhan melompat kecil dengan riang. Sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur di atasnya tersaji di meja makan. Sehun terkekeh. Astaga, dia kira Luhan di dapur tadi merusuh karena dia lapar dan sama sekali tidak ada makanan, karena dia lupa membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua hari ini.

Sehun merasa dirinya ingin menangis, entah karena sedih atau senang. Senang karena kekasihnya tidak membakar rumah, dan sedih karena melihat kekacauan di dapur.

Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum.

 _Ah, Sehun pasti tersentuh karena aku memasak dengan cinta_ , pikirnya.

Yah, bagaimanapun Luhan melakukan ini untuknya, bagaimana bisa dia marah?

"Kau sudah makan, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tapi aku sudah minum susu."

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan sayang, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menepuk pahanya.

"Kemari, aku suapi."

Luhan tersenyum, menyembunyikan _orb_ coklat berkilaunya dalam satu garis berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia mengangguk, menghampiri Sehunnya, mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun dan memeluk leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Dan begitulah hari itu berawal, saling berbagi kecupan dan pelukan sambil menghabiskan sarapan.

Dalam hatinya, Luhan berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik untuk Sehunnya, diawali dengan belajar memasak dan mencoba menu menu baru misalnya, dan tentu saja bahan bahannya dibeli dengan kertas-kertas di dompet Sehun.

Sedang Sehun berharap, Luhan tidak merencanakan apapun yang menghabiskan uangnya.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Maafkan _typo_ dan kegajean otak saya:( Terimakasih untuk **selynLH7** untuk koreksinya!! Saya sangat mengapresiasi itu dan mengedit kembali bagian satu.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu!


	3. Bagian tiga

**Bagian tiga: Pasangan Yang Menggelikan**

Sehun dan Luhan **hampir** selalu bersama. Kemanapun mereka pergi, jika memungkinkan mereka akan pergi bersama dengan tubuh menempel di satu sama lain dan tangan bertautan. Pengaplikasian lagu Payung Teduh yang berjudul Akad, berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa. Uh, okay.

Tentu saja mengasikkan bagi mereka, menyenangkan memelihara kupu-kupu atau satu kebun binatang di perut mereka. Err— Tapi tidak begitu bagus untuk orang yang melihatnya.

Terutama untuk dua manusia _jones_ yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua yang sedang celingukan mencari tempat duduk dengan si yang lebih pendek bergelayut di lelaki yang bertubuh jangkung.

"Astaga, Sehun dan Luhan itu. Tidak bisakah mereka berpisah untuk sebentar saja, mataku panas melihat mereka berdua selalu dikelilingi rona merah jambu, geli."

Yang baru saja berbicara adalah Tao, membuat gestur memisahkan mereka berdua dengan telunjuk di antara keduanya. Dia berada dalam Klub Basket bersama Luhan. Matanya istimewa karena memiliki kantung hitam yang dibawanya sejak di kandungan Ibunda. Melihat dirinya dengan tubuh yang lebih kekar dari Luhan dan menampilannya yang mengerikan, dia sebenarnya adalah manusia paling manja yang akan mengeluarkan _head-voice_ nya hanya karena suara ketukan ranting di jendela, dan merengek sampai menangis di _mall_ karena tidak dibelikan barang ber- _merk_ kesukaannya.

"Oh ayolah Tao, kau hanya iri. Karena si Naga Botak itu tidak menggubrismu sama sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"Heh, Siapa Naga Botak?! Yifan gegeku tidak botak!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya meninju Chanyeol dengan main-main.

"Iya, tidak. Hanya plontos saja."

Oke, lupakan soal main-main. Ia benar benar ingin meninju Park Chanyeol sampai pingsan sekarang.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey."

Sebuah suara halus menyadarkan keduanya dan menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari kematian yang hampir menjemput.

Syukur.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?"

Seketika Tao merinding, bukan hantu, bukan. Tao merasakan aura penuh bunga-bunga berada di dekatnya. Benar saja, Sehun dan Luhan dengan senyum cerah yang mengembang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka, mengambil tempat duduk, dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan siang.

Oh, mereka sedang di Kantin. Dengan hiruk pikuk manusia-manusia kelaparan yang menyerbu penjual dengan bar-bar dan air liur yang berjatuhan seperti _, Zombie_.

Percayalah, memang seperti itu keadaannya.

Tempat duduk sudah penuh. Karena itu, mereka memilih duduk dengan Tao dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan memang orang yang tergolong dekat dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau mengakui Chanyeol teman karena Chanyeol dekat dengan Luhan dan ia tidak menyukainya. Kalau Luhan untuk Sehun adalah matahari yang bersinar pada pagi yang menghangatkan hariChanyeol adalah setan.

Tidak nyambung 'kan? Memang. Karena Sehun tidak mau Luhan memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Se-di-kit-pun.

"Oh, Luhan. Hai?" Tao tersenyum miring. Memikirkan makan siangnya yang tidak akan tenang dengan pasangan sejoli yang selalu saja membuat geli sekaligus membuatnya merasa ngenes akan makan satu meja dengannya.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak memberi jeda di antara kata Oh dan Luhan. Lagipula itu akan menjadi nama penuh Luhannieku beberapa tahun lagi."

Nah, kan. Baru juga dibilang.

"Sehunnie, aku malu."

Luhan tersipu, menutup wajahnya sebentar lalu memberi pukulan pelan di bahu Sehun yang dibalas kekehan oleh pemuda Oh dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu adalah hal paling menggelikan yang ia lihat dari Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengagung-agungkan ke _-manly_ -annya setelah bersikap seperti itu?!

"Baiklah, cukup. Aku tidak mau memuntahkan makanan yang belum kumakan." Chanyeol berbicara sembari mendudukkan kembali tubuh bongsornya di kursi.

"Gimana Yeol, gimana?"

Berbeda dengan Tao yang bingung, Luhan terkekeh masih dengan semu merah di kulit putih susunya, dan berbeda lagi dengan seseorang yang mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya, Ia menajamkan matanya menatap Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol adalah pembunuh berantai yang sudah menghabisi semua koleksi kecoanya.

Benar, sebegitu tidak sukanya Sehun dengan Chanyeol sampai setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol menjadi rapalan yang memiliki kemampuan meningkatkan kesensitifan pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie mau makan apa?"

Ketegangan di wajah Sehun—tentu saja wajah, dimana lagi yang kalian mau?—langsung mengendur mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya.

 _Seperti **lullaby** , menenangkan,_ pikir Sehun.

"Mm, hmm—..." Sehun mengetukkan telunjuknya di meja, "Bagaimana kalau Luhannie saja? Sehunnie mau makan Luhannie saja."

Tao bergidik.

"Tidak boleh! Sehunnie bukan kanibal! Lagipula kalau Luhannie dimakan Sehunnie, nanti Sehunnienya kesepian."

Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah yang membuat Sehun reflek menghentakkan sebelah kakinya karena terlalu gemas.

Padahal Chanyeol ingin muntah. Lagipula makanan di Kantin ini sudah dalam bentuk set dengan gizi yang cukup untuk anak SMA. Jadi sebenarnya pertanyaan Luhan itu unfaedah.

"Huff— baiklah, Sehunnie mau apapun yang Luhannie makan." Sehun menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar karena kekasih menggemaskannya lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!"

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan bola matanya tidak terima, dan dalam diam ia merintih kepada Tuhan.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa salah makhluk-Mu yang paling tampan ini?!_

Seperti yang telah diduga. Setelah makanan tersaji di hadapan mereka, Tao dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyentuh makanannya. Lebih kepada meruntuki kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kekasih, dan dua manusia sialan yang daritadi saling berbagi suapan dan kikik-an kikik-an penuh cinta, sampai Panda dan Yoda itu mengira mereka sedang semeja dengan Kuntilanak.

"Sehunnie mamam, aaaa—"

" _Nom_ — hm rasa makanan yang masuk ke mulutku karena suapan Luhannie terasa saaaangat enak."

Luhannie terkekeh, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang selalu disukai Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa makanannya berkali lipat lebih nikmat lagi.

"Sepertinya makanan di Kantin ini diberi terlalu banyak micin, Yeol."

"Sepertinya keberadaan kita ini benar benar tidak terlihat, Tao."

"Sepertinya aku setelah ini akan trauma, dan memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada pasangan yang sedang dimadu asmara."

"Sepertinya aku gisi buruk karena tidak ada yang menyuapiku."

"Yeol, jangan ngenes."

"Tao, aku tidak ingin makan lagi. Makananku rasanya jadi manis."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berdua membuat makananku terasa terkena hujan gula dari langit. Bahkan, perutkupun meronta ingin lepas dari tubuh..."

Chanyeol menatap kosong sambil memegangi perutnya yang gembul.

"Tao, apa ini tandanya aku akan mati?"

"Terserah, Yeol. Terserah."

Dan rengekan keduanya itu bahkan tidak sampai ke telinga Sehun dan Luhan karena terlalu sibuk dengan satu sama lain.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak mau istirahat cepat berakhir karena itu berarti mereka harus berpisah karena mereka berbeda kelas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao, sesungguhnya mereka berharap segera dipulangkan ke rumah orangtua karena sudah tidak kuat menghadapi dia yang tidak peka-peka, dan dua sejoli yang ingin mereka lempar ke sungai.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

Saya nggak ngira ada yang mau baca fanfiksi abal yang tujuannya hanya iseng ini:") Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah memberikan apresiasi dalam bentuk _review, fav,_ dan lain lain.

Dan, yap, setiap bagian dalam fanfiksi ini tidak bersangkutan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya awalnya mau dibuat bersangkutan tapi melenceng dari rencana, hehe.

Terakhir, maaf karena _update_ yang ngaret:") dan jangan lupa untuk memberi saran untuk SDD kedepannya agar lebih baik! Terimakasih!


	4. Bagian empat

**Bagian empat: Sehun Dalam Masanya**

.

Sehun bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan televise yang menyala dan ponsel di tangannya, hanya menggulirkan linimasanya kesana dan kemari melihat apakah ada hal yang baru, tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia mendesah keras kemudian. Membaringkan diri di sofa, menggerutu. Meruntuk kesibukan Luhan di hari-hari kosong tanpa jadwalnya.

Berkali-kali jempol nakalnya ingin menghubungi Luhan, berkali-kali pikirannya memunculkan ide untuk memberikan spam kepada kekasih cantiknya untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Namun kemudian ia urungkan, lalu kembali hanya berguling-guling di ruang tengah dengan keluhan yang tidak ada habisnya keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Cklek_

"Sehunnie, aku pulang."

Seandainya Sehun adalah seekor anjing, pasti telinganya sudah berdiri dan ekornya sudah berkibas karena sangat bersemangat , senyum lebar terlukis di wajah stoicnya, dan seandainya satu satunya kata yang bisa ia katakan adalah "wuf" dia akan menjadi anjing sungguhan.

Luhan melepas sepatu dan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk dan mengamatinya dengan antusias, matanya seperti ada jutaan bintang. Luhan mengira Sehun mungkin dapat lotere, tapi Sehun tidak pernah membeli lotere, jadi yah―

"Ada apa hm? Kau sudah makan?"

Lelaki mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun, menatap lelaki satunya dengan mata doenya yang menggemaskan. Sehun meringis, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mengambil _remote_ televisi dan menonton yang sedari tadi tidak mengambil perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Hey, kenapa?"

"Hus, diamlah, acaranya sedang bagus."

Sehun bahkan tidak menatap Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya heran lalu menatap televisi, saat itu Luhan yakin seratus persen mungkin Sehun gila. Acara sedang bagus―

Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali iklan.

Mungkin iklan yang bagus.

"Hunnie, kau kenapa?"

"Mandi dan makanlah dulu."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, tadi sepertinya manusia yang satu ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat bagus, bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan mungkin juga cahaya-cahaya Tuhan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja semuanya hilang, lenyap. Berganti aura yang mengerikan, seperti keadaan Prancis sebelum revolusi, atau keadaan Roma setelah konstantinopel hancur.

Percayalah, itu memang semengerikan itu.

"Err-.. Baiklah"

Ia meninggalkan Sehun kemudian, berpikir untuk membersihkan diri dulu lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan alis yang menukik, Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan suara debuman pintu yang sengaja ia keraskan.

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang dilanda sesuatu yang sangat besar. Seperti pukulan keras yang mengenai pipinya atau dia baru saja kejatuhan truk barang yang sangat besar. Melihat Luhan bertingkah seperti tidak apa-apa memperburuk keadaan, tapi nyatanya Sehun melihat jelas, itu―

 _Argh, menyebalkan._

Sehun tentu saja tidak dapat memfokuskan dirinya ke televisi dan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya, entah ada dimana sekarang. Seharusnya tadi ada disini. Rasanya setelah jatuh terkena tangga. Sehun harus menghubungi Baekhyun sekarang juga—sekedar mencurahkan kekesalannya, tapi dimana ponselnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dunia sangat tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini. Hah, rasanya bahkan jiwanya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Sehun dari awan mendung dan hujan badai yang mengelilinginya. Luhan keluar dari kamar, ia menggunakan pakaian Sehun lagi.

 _Astaga dia memiliki satu buah lemari penuh dengan pakaiannya sendiri, kenapa ia menggunakan pakaianku?_

Astaga dia memiliki satu buah lemarl

Itu tidak pernah mengganggu Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun senang-senang saja Luhan memakai pakaiannya, lagipula bau bayinya akan tertinggal disitu dan itu bukan hal yang buruk. Sehun suka dari pakaiannya menguar bau Luhan. Sangat suka, malah.

Tapi ini berbeda. Demi Tuhan, Luhan kenapa kau sangat tidak peka.

Luhan berjalan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun, memeluk Sehun dengan erat setelahnya. Mengusakkan rambut basahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun membuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun tampak berbeda, biasanya dia akan membalas pelukannya dan bermanja-manjaan kemudian. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Hunnie, kenapa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hey, kenapa?"

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Hun."

Gawat.

Itu adalah tanda bahwa Luhan dalam batas kesabarannya. Seharusnya Sehun yang marah disini, kenapa dia malah ikut-ikut kesal. Sehun masih keras kepala, menatap televisi di hadapannya walau matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik Luhan.

"Baiklah."

Luhan sudah akan berdiri saat Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Hanya menggenggam tangannya tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku ada apa, ung?"

Bibir plumnya tertekuk ke bawah, ia tidak ingin Sehunnya kesal padanya. Mata doenya menatap Sehun, sedih melihat Sehunnya yang dingin kepadanya.

Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa sakit.

"Luhan, bisakah kau tinggal saja di rumah?"

"Huh?"

"Bisakah kau tetap di rumah, tidak usah keluar sama sekali. Pemikiran bahwa orang-orang bisa melihatmu membuatku kesal."

Sehun mengelus lembut tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tau― setiap aku menatap matamu, aku selalu merasakan bunga bermekaran di dalam diriku. Padahal aku tidak sedang menanam bunga. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, aku ingin hanya aku yang gila karenamu-.."

Luhan terdiam. Sejak Sehun mulai berbicara, pipinya sudah terbakar. Sejak kapan rona ini datang? Jantungnya berdebar gila dan rasa kesalnya pada Sehun hilang saat itu juga.

"..Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya

Sehun menangkup wajah mungil Luhan.

"Matamu-.."

Sehun mengecup mata Luhan.

"..hidungmu-.."

Ia menyatukan kedua hidung mereka. Memejamkan matanya sekilas dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah stoicnya.

"..bibirmu-.."

Sehun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Hanya menempelkannya lama tanpa lumatan. Kedua mata itu terpejam. Saat itu penuh makna, keduanya menyalurkan rasa hangat, nyaman, dan kebahagiaan memiliki satu sama lain.

 _Waktu, kumohon berhentilah._

Tidak ada satu dari keduanya yang menginginkan masa-masa itu berakhir.

Tautan itu terlepas, berganti dengan tatapan hangat antara keduanya

"..semua tentangmu, aku tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun, kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Luhan tersenyum melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Aku milikmu Sehun. Hanya milikmu."

Luhan terkekeh dalam pelukan bayi besarnya.

"Jadi kau kesal karena cemburu ya?"

Wajah Sehun berubah semerah tomat busuk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Diamlah."

" _Hey,_ astaga menggemaskan sekali Sehunnieku."

" _Nggg_ ~"

Mau bagaimanapun, Sehun lebih muda empat tahun dari Luhan, dan mau bagaimanapun, ia merangkap sebagai figur kakak untuk Sehunnienya.

Lagipula, astaga, kenapa Sehunnya menggemaskan sekali.

Ia mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya yang merajuk. Memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir mengerucut kekasihnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Han."

"Aku tau."

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	5. Bagian lima

**Bagian lima: Mimpi**

Pernah membayangkan dunia dimana semua jenis makhluk tinggal bersama dalam satu harmoni?

Ah, ini bukan lagi soal hewan, tumbuhan, dan manusia saja. Ini mengenai makhluk-makhluk yang hidup dalam dunia mitos; _hybrid_ , vampir, manusia serigala, penyihir, dan apapun yang bisa kau temukan di buku dongeng anak-anak.

Biar kuceritakan sedikit. Pada masa itu, ada dua golongan yang hidup berdampingan, monster dan manusia. Dalam suatu perjanjian, mereka menyetujui untuk menjalani hidup secara berdampingan juga memberikan monster dan manusia hak yang sama.

Tentu saja, ada pihak-pihak yang tidak menyukai adanya perjanjian ini. Beberapa bagian dari kaum monster dan manusia merasa golongan mereka lebih tinggi dari golongan lain dan tidak sepantasnya mereka disamaratakan.

Satu dari pihak monster yang tidak menyukai perjanjian itu adalah Oh Sehun, seorang keturunan vampir berdarah murni dengan obsidian tajamnya dan kulit pucat yang mencolok daripada vampir lainnya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai adanya kebijakan pemerintah yang memaksanya hidup berdampingan dengan manusia-manusia yang menurutnya kotor dan lemah itu. Menurutnya, mereka bisa mengambil alih dunia dan hanya mengisi bumi dengan monster-monster kuat dan cerdas sepertinya.

 _Overconfident._

Untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia harus menjadi orang yang lebih berpengaruh daripada seorang pangeran yang masih dalam tahap pendidikan formal di sekolah. Tentu saja, walaupun ia sangat membenci manusia, Sehun harus tetap bersekolah di sekolah campuran dimana semua ras, jenis, makhluk, berkumpul menjadi satu untuk mendapatkan ilmu. Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Sehun jengah, namun orangtuanya memaksa Sehun untuk tetap bersekolah di sekolah umum daripada mendapatkan pendidikan pribadi di rumah super besarnya.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu tiba. Hari dimana dia selesai dengan semua pendidikan formal menyebalkan yang sudah ia lalui selama duabelas tahun ini. _Prom night_ , mereka menyebutnya. Malam pelepasan masa-masa remaja dan memasuki kehidupan sebenarnya, malam dimana mereka para pelajar bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau sebelun fajar bertamu.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Oh Sehun? Ia hanya berdiri dengan segelas _wine_ diantara jari-jarinya. Menatap keluar ruangan dari balkon, sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan wanita-wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

 _Waktunya revolusi,_ batinnya.

Cahaya bulan yang persejuta dari cahaya matahari itu menimpa helaian surainya. Memberi warna silver yang entah kenapa membuatnya tampak lebih menawan dan benar-benar seperti pangeran.

Ia menikmati waktunya sendiri, sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya. Itu adalah dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan panasnya, dan tangan yang menyentuh bagian satu sama lain dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Sehun berdecih, menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia geli dengan hal _immoral_ yang dilakukan pasangan yang mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

Tak banyak bicara, Sehun berjalan memasuki _hall_ , namun disana terlalu ramai dan terang. Suasana hatinya yang awalnya baik mendadak berubah sangat buruk. Ia menaruh gelas _wine_ -nya pada baki yang dibawa seorang pelayan, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari _hall_ , berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya yang mendadak kacau.

Melewati pilar-pilar sekolahnya, ia baru menyadari kalau sekolahnya ini sangat luas. Selama bersekolah, ia hanya fokus pada deret huruf dan angka yang ada di buku dan juga papan tulis. Mewujudkan obsesinya untuk menjadi nomor satu dan dengan sebuah ledakan, dia dapat bersuara dan mendapat dukungan masyarakat untuk menghabiskan semua manusia di bumi.

Sehun tersenyum membayangkan mimpinya yang sebentar lagi menjadi kenyataan.

 _Srrk_ _Srr_ k

Sampai ia mendengar suara aneh dari sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak takut dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Lebih-lebih, Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang ada disana.

Dengan berhati-hati, Sehun mendekati asal suara itu dan menemukan seorang manusia dengan surai blonde—berbanding terbalik dengan surai hitam legamnya—tampak sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Alih-alih pergi karena _well_ daripada berurusan dengan manusia, ia malah mendekati seseorang yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya itu dan menarik rambutnya lembut.

Lelaki itu terkejut, lebih terkejut daripada manusia di depannya yang langsung berbalik badan menghadapnya dengan pekikan tertahan.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak percaya baru saja menyentuh seorang manusia.

" _Hey!_ Apa-apaan itu?"

Tentu saja, laki-laki itu protes dengan berbisik karena tiba-tiba orang yang tidak dikenal menyentuhnya, dan uh- warna kulitnya benar-benar pucat, menyeramkan.

"Oh tidak-"

Laki-laki itu kemudian menutup mulutnya rapat rapat, menyadari ia baru saja bersuara dengan cukup kencang, dan tampaknya itu tidak terlalu bagus.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. Tapi itu malah menyebabkan salah satu tangan lelaki itu berpindah menutup mulutnya.

" _Ssh.._ diam.." bisiknya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka dengan kenyataan manusia yang seenaknya menyentuhnya—walau sebenarnya dia duluan yang menyentuh— berusaha melepas tangan manusia itu dari wajah porselennya. Gawat kalau nanti meninggalkan bekas, atau bakteri dan merusak wajah tampannya.

 _BRAK_ "Luhannie.. Aku menemukanmu.."

Sehun mendengar suara lain dan seorang penyihir yang terbang memasuki ruangan dengan sapu ajaibnya.

"Lari!"

Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah lelaki mungil yang melarikan diri tanpa mengetahui alasannya. Sebenarnya instingnya juga mengatakan ada hal yang tidak bagus yang sedang terjadi.

 _GRAAAOO_

Benar saja, tidak lama muncul beruang raksasa yang entah datang darimana, lalu berlari mengejar Sehun dan lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya erat, melarikan diri dari beruang dengan iringan tawa seorang penyihir yang melengking.

"Waaaaaaaa!!!"

Lelaki itu—Luhan berteriak heboh, takut menjadi santapan beruang yang sekarang mengejarnya dengan gigi yang tajam dan kuku yang runcing.

Astaga, Luhan masih terlalu tampan untuk mati. Sungguh masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sedang Sehun memutar otak, bagaimana cara untuk selamat tanpa harus memeras keringat karena jelas jika hanya lari seperti ini mereka akan berakhir mengenaskan di mulut beruang raksasa itu.

 _RRGH!_

 _GRAAAOO!_

Beruang raksasa itu berlari sangat kencang dan menabrak sana-sini, itu membuat Sehun mendapatkan ide untuk penyelamatan dirinya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari menuju daerah yang terbuka, keluar dari area gedung di sekolah. Beruang raksasa itu masih mengejar mereka dengan liur yang jatuh kemana-mana.

Sesampainya di luar, Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, membawanya melompat naik, menaiki bagian gedung bagian luar dan bersembunyi dan berhenti di atap sekolah. Keduanya menatap beruang yang berusaha naik sebelum akhirnya entah karena apa menghilang dengan asap.

 _Fuuh-_

Suara helaan nafas terdengar setelahnya. Keduanya tersenyum lega menyadari beruang raksasa yang menjadi ancaman sudah pergi. Kemudian tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain dalam satu garis visual dan entah kenapa jantung mereka berdebar.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan sesegera mungkin merasakan jantungnya berdebar, ia takut manusia itu mendengar suara jantungnya yang mendadak menggila.

"U-uh, terima kasih."

Dalam cahaya temaram bulan, Sehun penglihatan Sehun menangkap pipi Luhan bersemu merah, namun samar. Melihatnya, detak jantung Sehun semakin tidak terkendali. Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya seperti ini karena seorang manusia yang berposisi lebih rendah darinya.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Boleh a-aku minta tolong lagi?"

Pupil Luhan bergetar dan anehnya Sehun dapat melihat setiap pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya. Luhan dengan perlahan mendekat pada Sehun sehingga menyebabkan lelaki yang berkulit pucat menahan nafas.

"Bisakah kita turun? Aku takut ketinggian.."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun merasa ada kekecewaan yang hinggap di dadanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit, sangat sedikit, berharap bibir _pl_ _um_ Luhan bertemu dengan bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang meningkatkan harapan hidupnya.

Sehun mendengus.

"Baiklah, berpegangan erat."

Lelaki berwajah _stoic_ itu melingkarkan tangannya pada lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan sial, ia merasa pinggang itu akan pas untuk ia peluk ketika dingin dan kapanpun saat ia membutuhkan dorongan.

Sehun baru merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Luhan berpegangan erat pada tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat dan panik karena benar-benar ketakutan.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan_

Dengan sebuah tekanan pelan pada kakinya, Sehun membawa keduanya turun kembali ke tanah landai, tepat di taman yang dengan air mancur di bagian tengahnya.

Luhan melepas pegangannya pada Sehun dan menyebabkan dengan berat hati Sehun melepas tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Sehun menatap obsidian yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya bintang. Sial, bagaimana dia bisa membawa seluruh galaksi ke dalam iris gelap itu?

"Ya, tapi apa yang membuatmu dikejar oleh seorang penyihir?"

"Penyihir itu bernama Hyoyeon, dia memang selalu iseng..."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setengah bergidik menyadari taruhan nyawanya barusan hanyalah buah dari sebuah keisengan.

"...Dan aku merusakkan penemuannya sedikit..."

Ah, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin hanya karena iseng.

"...Sebenarnya aku menghancurkannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Nah, begitu lebih masuk akal lagi. Hyoyeon—penyihir yang termasuk jajaran penyihir tingkat tinggi, penemuannya dihancurkan oleh Luhan dan dirinya yang tidak sengaja lewat, dan tidak sengaja tertarik dengan manusia mungil berambut blonde itu, juga tidak sengaja menarik rambutnya dan membuatnya marah, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia harus berlari bersamanya, terpaksa memeluk pinggangnya guna menyelamatkannya dari beruang raksasa dan terpaksa berdiri berhadapan dengan detak jantung yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Begitulah kronologi versi Oh Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Kau Oh Sehun 'kan?"

"Ya? Kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak tidak, kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya saja..."

Luhan tersenyum kemudian, menambah rasa aneh di dada Sehun dan menggelitik di perutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa berdiri berdua, berbicara empat mata dengan seorang Oh Sehun, lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi di seluruh sekolah, bukan, di seluruh wilayah."

Sehun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, mengangkat dagunya. Hey, ini waktunya dia menyombongkan diri dengan kedok merendah.

"Itu bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, aku hanya sedikit membaca dan melakukan praktek kecil-kecilan..."

Luhan berdecak. Kagum dengan keturunan vampir murni yang menjadi sorotan di sekolah. Ia mendongak untuk menelusur seluruh fitur makhluk paling dekat dengan kata sempurna di sekolahnya.

"...Lagipula itu hanya awal untuk mewujudkan mimpiku."

Mata lelaki mungil itu berbinar, dan Sehun kira jantungnya tidak bisa berdebar lebih dari ini.

"Apa mimpimu?"

Untuk persekian detik, Sehun mempertanyakan dirinya yang ragu mengungkapkan mimpinya. Bibirnya terkatup dan terbuka tanpa satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Mimpi ya? Menurutku, orang-orang yang bermimpi adalah yang paling mencolok diantara yang lain. Mereka mempunyai _sesuatu_ , aku tidak tahu. _Sesuat_ _u_ yang membuat mereka berkilauan. Aku ingin seperti itu, dengan mata yang berapi-api melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan mimpiku."

"Benarkah? Mimpiku adalah untuk menghancurkan kaummu."

Luhan terdiam untuk persekian detik. Ia tersenyum kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kejarlah."

Seharusnya kalimat itu memberi sinyal perang untuk keduanya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda. Luhan berbeda dengan manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Dia mungkin bisa menghentikan mimpinya.

Bukankah itu hal yang buruk?

Entahlah, Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Itu juga berarti dia bisa menerima harmoni antara dua kubu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu."

Siapa yang menduga maha benar Oh Sehun akan meminta bantuan dari seorang manusia, terlebih orang yang baru dia kenal?

 ** _Bersambung..._**


End file.
